shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Bucks
Original Author: T-Dar For anyone out there who's reading this, I need to tell you something. This is a warning to EVERYONE who uses the internet. Please, please hear me out, as unbelievable as it may sound. This will be the last thing I ever publish. I would know. I'm sitting here, in my room in a boarded up mansion, surrounded by a military grade weapons I purchased off of the black market on the deep web, including high power LMGs and rocket launchers. As well as over 50 pounds of C4 explosives, yet, I feel like I'm running naked through the battlefields of Syria. It all started about 5 month ago, I was in a poor financial situation. I was working a shitty cubicle job, constantly taking shit from my boss. He would always talk to me in this "I'm superior to you" tone, which pissed me off even more. I was paid 15 dollars an hour, and on top of that, my YouTube channel was demonetized because the people who work at YouTube are thin skinned pussies who can't handle anything that doesn't match their SJW agenda, as well as a copyright strike on a video with no third party content in it, because I, apparently, don't own a copyright to my own fucking face. I've had enough. I came home, my feet ached, and I was tired. I was torn between playing some Far Cry 5 on my computer, or watching a movie. I then decided to look online for some online survey websites, despite the fact that I have done that in the past, and didn't find one that I could rely on. Most surveys are either insecure websites, or disqualify you for putting your age or gender. I was looking through a list of websites, I saw the normal ones, like opinion square, swag-bucks, and Ebates. That's when I saw one that I've never seen before. It was called "Diamond Bucks." The logo was a dark blue diamond, with a lime green dollar sign in the middle. The reviews were all positive. I now know that the reviews are either botted, or from the sick fucks who run the site. I clicked on the link. The site looked very polished and high-end. It was secure, as well. I clicked the sign up button. I filled in my information. I was asked if I wanted to link my paypal account with the site, so any money I make will be automatically deposited into my account. I did. I was then greeted with a huge list of surveys. The first survey was about politics. It took me about 13 minutes to complete. a few seconds later, $56,000 was placed into my paypal. I was astonished. I checked my paypal, and right there, 56,000 dollars was right there waiting for me to spend. I immediately clicked on another survey to make sure this wasn't some beginners reward or something. Lo and behold, over 96,000 dollars were deposited into my paypal as soon as I completed the survey. I was ecstatic. if I kept on doing this, I could make a living off of it. A month passed, and I have just made a little under 3,000,000 dollars. I had bought myself a new car, a high end gaming computer etc. Then, I got an offer for a special survey. I had to pay 10,000 dollars to start it, which wasn't a problem for me. The survey didn't just have the typical multiple choice questions, but a few essays about my views on mainstream political issues that I had to write. The survey had a total of 1,500 questions. I didn't grind through the whole thing, as I thought answering honestly would maximize the reward. I did breaks in-between. In about 2 weeks, I was on the last question, an essay that asks for my thoughts on Infowars being banned, as well as third wave feminism. When I clicked the done button, I was speechless. over 42 Nonillion dollars were deposited into my Paypal. For context, A Nonillion is 10 followed by 30 zeros. I went on a spending spree. Buying a 350 Million dollar mansion, and various high end vehicles, as well as a rather questionable amount of weed. I was sitting at my computer one day, listening to some e-dubble, when I got a text from my friend Grant. "Hey man! I heard about the new mansion you bought. I also heard about how earned an entire universe worth of money! Mind sharing some?" I didn't contemplate it at all. I sent him a total of 2 trillion dollars. He thanked me and told me that he would probably blow through it. I then thought about giving my other friends a chunk of the money. I did. And then, It happened. A few days after I sent Grant the money, I heard a news report that a high profile politician was assassinated. He had his head blown completely off by a 50 cal. bullet. My friend Grant was attributed to the attack, and was arrested for life. I never thought he would do this, and if I hadn't given him the money to fund this attack, It wouldn't have happened. That's when it began. Another friend of mine, named Jonah, was found dead in his house. He was found dead in his bed, with a note stapled to his chest, Which repeated the phrase "JONAH IS A GREEDY MAN. JONAH IS A GREEDY MAN" over and over again. Next week, another friend of mine was killed, with the same note stapled to his chest. And here I am now, sitting here with a M249 in my lap, and an M202 Flash on my desk, typing this. They're after me, I've seen a few of them outside of my house. They all wear the same outfit. A black hoodie, with a white smiling mask, carrying a crowbar. I left my room to find a bunch of printed out Diamond Bucks logos all over the place. They're all in weird places. Like under my sink, and in my closet. I swear to fucking god, I can hear one of them walking towards my door. For the love of god, if you ever see this website anywhere, don't click on it. Change all of your information. Your passwords, your bank accounts, everything. Hell, move to a new house for good measure. Or, they will find you. Trust me. This is my last day on earth. May god have mercy on my soul.... Category:Internet Category:Killers Category:Mysteries Category:Computers Category:Stories written by T-Dar Category:Creepypasta Category:Websites